


Женатая парочка

by Lika_Presvetlaya



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Enterprise is a huge family, Humor, Jim and Spock are dumb, M/M, Publing wery oooooooold work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lika_Presvetlaya/pseuds/Lika_Presvetlaya





	Женатая парочка

Кирк и Спок как-то быстро перескочили через фазу "начали встречаться" и сразу из друзей перешли в давно женатую парочку.  
  
Естественно, весь мостик их подкалывает.  
  
Естественно, Боунс ворчит и пытается уговорить "эту супружескую слащавую до тошноты парочку" прекратить спорить. Джим на это только ухмыляется и просит не завидовать. Спок выгибает бровь и указывает доктору, что данная модель отношений не применима к ним с капитаном.  
  
Все подшучивают по-доброму.  
  
И все в курсе, что это только шутки.  
  
Пока в один день Кирк не появляется на мостике с кольцом на пальце.  
  
Каждый офицер оборачивается на капитана с единственным вопросом в глазах, который сам Джим предпочитает игнорировать. Он даже не выставляет кольцо на обозрение, ничем не привлекая к нему внимания, кроме самого факта существования серебряного ободка металла.  
  
Когда ровно за минуту до начала альфа-смены, как обычно, чтобы успеть принять свою консоль, приходит Спок, Ухура сдерживает удивленный вскрик, а Сулу с трудом удерживает Чехова от бурной радостной истерики. Скотти наигранно хватается за сердце, а старшина Рэнд стоит с паддом, ожидающим подпись капитана, изо всех сил стараясь не разглядывать тонкие вулканские и ловкие человеческие пальцы.   
  
На мостике переглядываются абсолютно все, кроме командной пары, продолжающей вести себя как обычно. Совершенно как обычно. Даже многозначительных взглядов ровно столько же, сколько и всегда. Чехов и Сулу проверили.  
  
Озвучить Вопрос осмеливается только Маккой, поднявшийся на мостик от скуки и отсутствия больных в лазарете, часто пустующем между высадками на планеты и безумными планами Кирка. Заметив кольцо на безымянном пальце лучшего друга, Леонард кидает вопросительный взгляд на Спока, и, заметив у него такое же, начинает возмущаться.  
  
— И когда вы только успели?  
  
— Месяца три назад, вообще-то.  
  
— Точнее будет сказать, девяносто восемь стандартных суток назад.  
  
— Мы просто ждали, когда придут кольца с Вулкана.  
  
Со стороны панели навигации слышится полузадушенный писк.   
  
— Пранк вышел из-под контроля, — шепчет Чехов.  
  
— И с какой радости вы молчали?  
  
Джим пытается не засмеяться с обиженного выражения лица Боунса, которое тот пытается замаскировать возмущением напополам с раздражением.  
  
Как ни странно, отвечает Спок.  
  
— У меня сложилось впечатление, доктор, что весь экипаж в курсе данной ситуации.  
  
Джим на это тепло улыбается. Ухура думает, что к концу пятилетней миссии этот навык будет настолько отточен капитаном, что подписывать договоры с новыми цивилизациями и враждующими мирами можно будет после одной ослепительной улыбки Кирка. Особенно, если она направлена на Спока.  
  
— Мог бы хотя бы ради приличия выглядеть виноватым, зеленокровый гоблин. Стоп. Три месяца назад. Когда мы направлялись на Альтаир и завернули на Вулкан? Вы издеваетесь надо мной?  
  
Скотти хлопает в ладоши, прерывая доктора.  
  
— Капитан, коммандер, так вас можно поздравить, или вы оставите экипаж мучаться в домыслах и догадках?  
  
Джим и Спок улыбаются. Кирк открыто и ярко, Спок одними глазами, но ни от кого эта улыбка не скрывается.  
  
“Может, и не стоит злиться на эту женатую парочку? — думает Маккой, — сразу после того, как удастся подговорить весь экипаж называть их “женатиками”.


End file.
